Dingin
by Uki the Great
Summary: Kadang, Zen pun ingin berbicara panjang lebar dengan Shirayuki, terlepas dari topik wabah, istana, dan obat. Tapi sayangnya, kadang Shirayuki pun terlalu serius menanggapinya. For #RedSnow Event


**Disclaimer: Sorata Akizuki, Beng-Beng dan iklannya milik pemegang haknya masing-masing**

 **Warning:** AR, typo, OOC, slice of life humor (?), vickinisasi (?)

 **Summary:** Kadang, Zen pun ingin berbincang panjang lebar dengan Shirayuki, terlepas dari topik wabah,istana, dan obat, tapi sayangnya, kadang Shirayuki pun terlalu serius.

.

 **Dingin (** si Uki yang the Greatest Abalnya **)**

Zen masih ingat, ketika etiket makan bubur ayam yang baik dan benar menjadi polemik yang menimbulkan pro dan kontra. Apakah bubur ayam harusnya dimakan dengan kuah, atau tidak itu bahkan membuat kakaknya, Sang Putra Mahkota—yang kini telah menjadi raja—bersilang pendapat dengan Sang Bunda. Hanya lingkaran orang dalam istana saja yang mengetahui bahwa perihal bubur ayam—yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting itu—nyaris membatalkan penobatan Izana Wistalia menjadi raja, dan Zen kala itu didesak untuk segera mengambil sikap, berdiri di pihak yang pro kuah atau mendukung Sang Ratu yang menolak bubur ayam dengan kuah. _Sasuga_ bubur ayam ...

Kini polemik baru telah hadir untuk menggantikan masalah bubur ayam sebagai _trending topic_ nomor satu di Clarines. Sesuatu yang sama sepelenya tapi juga sama-sama mengguncang akar pemikiran dan peradaban, berupa "Apakah seharusnya Bang-Bang disajikan dan dimakan dalam kondisi dingin atau langsung." Semua orang tahu, Bang-Bang merupakan panganan ringan terpopuler di Clarines. Sembilan dari sepuluh orang di Clarines menyukai Bang-Bang. Lalu kenapa?

" _Itu semua karena kabar lamaran dari Earl Akasagi yang ditolak oleh Haya, putri Earl Rowland," jawab Hisame._

" _Apa hubungannya?" Zen bertanya lagi._

" _Hubungannya?" Hisame memberi jeda sebentar lalu menjawab," Earl Akasagi suka memakan Bang-Bang langsung, sedangkan keluarga Earl Rowland lebih suka memakan Bang-Bang yang dingin."_

" _Cuma itu?"_

Sepele. Memang.

Zen menggelengkan kepala jika mengingat senja kala Hisame membeberkan pangkal masalah dingin-atau-langsung itu. Yah, setidaknya Hisame tidak mengajaknya untuk memilih mendukung Bang-Bang dingin atau Bang-Bang biasa. Dia termasuk golongan satu-dari-sepuluh-orang-Clarines-yang-tidak-suka-Bang-Bang, manusia langka yang Zen tidak perlu khawatir untuk berbicara tanpa melibatkan panganan pengundang pro dan kontra itu sekarang.

"Haahh ..." Zen melirik dua orang ajudannya—yang tampak sedang larut dalam pembicaraan serius tingkat tinggi.

Seluruh sayap timur istana tahu, Kigi pro Bang-Bang beku. Sedangkan pasangan kerjanya ... _"Ahahahaha,kalau beku, aroma mocha yang nikmat dari Bang-Bang tidak akan keluar!"_ Mitsuhide pernah berkata demikian dan itu sudah cukup untuk memberi jawaban di pihak mana dia berdiri.

Agak lama Zen memperhatikan keduanya. Kigi dan Mitsuhide tampak serius, dan raut muka ajudan wanitanya itu menampakkan emosi marah dan kesal. Sayup-sayup Sang Pangeran mendengar kata-kata _beku_ dan _langsung_.

'Lagi-lagi perkara Bang-Bang ...' Zen menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali sibuk dengan dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya.

Bohong namanya jika Zen tidak pernah merasa tertarik untuk ikut berdebat masalah Bang-Bang. Coba saja lihat, meski tampak berselisih paham, Kigi dan Mitsuhide tampak sangat intim. Dan Zen cemburu dengan keintiman mereka berdua. Otaknya pernah melayangkan angan 'Antara Aku, Shirayuki, dan Bang-Bang'. Bayangan akan akrab dan intimnya mereka berdebat mengenai makan langsung atau dingin itu.

Oh tidak, bukannya dia tidak pernah memancing si Apoteker. Zen SUDAH melakukannya, tapi ...

" _Bang-Bang dimakan langsung atau dingin, Zen?"_

" _Iya."_

" _Hmmm ... Apa masalahnya? Kenapa diributkan?" Shirayuki tampak tak mengerti._

" _Itu ... makan Bang-Bang enaknya dimakan langsung atau dingin. Semua orang meributkannya."_

" _Di sini biasa saja. Karena suhu di Lyrias sangat dingin, walaupun dimakan langsung Bang-Bang tetap saja dingin, jadi tidak ada yang meributkannya. Lagi pula, aku sangat tidak suka Bang-Bang."_

" _Oh."_

Tampaknya bagi Zen, topik untuk menarik percakapan panjang lebar nan antusias dari Shirayuki masih berkisar antara 'pekerjaan', 'obat', 'wabah', 'Kigi' dan 'Mitsuhide'.

 **Tamat**


End file.
